The software development process usually involves several steps including analyzing requirements, drafting specifications, designing the software architecture, coding, testing and debugging, and maintenance. During the coding, testing, and debugging stages some or all of a software project is built using tools such as a compiler and a linker. In a complex software project, builds may take long periods of time, causing an inefficient use of software development resources.